cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
October Massacre
On October 30th, 2006, War was declared on the Sons of Liberty by Nordreich under the pretext that SoL had gone rogue. The North Atlantic Defense Coalition officially joined in and The Trade Federation was active in the conflict on the NoR side, but this was a separate military action. This war was being closely watched as many thought it could escalate into another great war. While SoL disbandment took place within 24 hours of NoR's declaration of war, Nordreich had begun attacks a week before. Prelude to War On October 27th, Nordreich had targeted the Sons of Liberty as a rogue alliance on the basis of one of their nations going rogue.Images from the Nordreich Declaration of War NoR talked to the North Atlantic Defense Coalition about joining in the war efforts. The North Atlantic Defense Coalition agreed and a declaration of war was supposed to come out on the following day. A Declaration never came and around five Nordreich members attacked without formal declaration of war ever being announced. Before these attacks, the International Communist Party signed a Mutual Defense Pact with the Sons of Liberty. After these few initial strikes on October 28th, and the public announcement of a week-old MDP between The International Communist Party and the Sons of Liberty, the two alliances negotiated a cease-fire for 48 hours. During the 48 hours, Nordreich and the North Atlantic Defense Coalition contacted their allies, to see who would aid them if the International Communist Party joined the fray. Also, some Nordreich nations rebuked their leadership and continued attacking throughout the ceasefire. Before the 48 hours was up Nordreich nations began attacking, beginning with the openly Jewish and pacifist economic stronghold SoL nation of the Sons of Liberty under the rule of George Sears. October 30th, 2006 The Declaration of War The Nordreich Declaration of War by Nordreich came just before midnight on October 29th. The war raged until around 7:00 PM on October 30th. There were heavy losses on the Sons of Liberty Side. The Sons of Liberty tried to end the war diplomatically, but Nordreich did not respond until their terms of surrender had been met. After Solidus announced the dissolution of the Sons of Liberty, the war was over. In the message he gave an official apology for the rouges in the alliance, and announced that the alliance existed no more. Most of the former Sons of Liberty Members went to the International Communist Party after the disbandment of their alliance. The ICP has warned Nordreich that continued attacks on these nations would result in war. Aftermath The nations of the cyberverse cannot agree on who was right in this event. Many have sided with Nordreich as they did have justification to go war because of the attacks on unaligned nations. Some side with the Sons of Liberty because they were a small alliance with only a few rogues and didn't deserve to be disbanded. Nordreich stated that these rogues were the responsibility of the Sons of Liberty. Others say that it isn't one alliance's job to police to world. One of the key arguments for the Sons of Liberty is that Nordreich never tried to contact them through diplomatic means. Important Links *Nordreich Declaration of War *NADC Declaration of War *United Global Order Declaration of War *Sons of Liberty Disbandment Notes Category:Alliance Wars Category:Wars Category:Leftism Category:Fascism Category:Wars between the Left and Right